All At Once
by berrywarbler
Summary: When leader of the New Directions, Rachel Berry, walks into Scandals, Blaine should have realized Bebastian wasn't about to let that opportunity pass. seblainchel one-shot.


"This is a bust," Sebastian groaned, scanning the relatively empty bar before downing the rest of his beer. "And a waste of a free pass."

"You're the one who wanted to go to Scandals," Blaine reminded as he leaned against the counter, but he had to admit his best friend was right. The normally quiet gay bar was practically a ghost town, and the fake ID's Sebastian had conjured from God only knew where were being wasted on cheap beer they could have gotten for free at a Warbler party.

"Looks like it'll be you and I tonight, killer," Sebastian winked, Blaine rolling his eyes as he shook his head.

"More like you and your own hand," Blaine teased, though it wouldn't be the first time the realm of 'just friends' was ignored as he fell into Sebastian's clutches.

"Whatever gets you going," he smirked as the door opened, a small group of kids- New Directioners, Blaine noticed immediately- walked inside.

They were led by the far too cocky Kurt Hummel, the only one that either Blaine or Sebastian knew was gay, but Blaine's eyes didn't rest on the lanky boy whose hair added what felt like 9 feet to his height. Instead they trailed to the short girl behind him, whose dress was almost obscenely tight around her curves and whose own hair curled delicately against her collarbone.

"Rachel Berry," Sebastian murmured, tisking lightly under his breath. The two of them had encountered one another, more than once, when Sebastian felt far too threatened by the girls talent-and for good reason, as New Directions had cleaned the floor with the Warblers, but not until she had shared her own choice words for the boy. Blaine himself had never a reason to talk to her, and while he was gay, there was some sort of magnet that drew him close.

"Leave her be," Blaine reprimanded, turning back to his own drink as the Asian girl-Tina-led their group to a small booth in the corner. "She's got backup, and I don't want to explain to Thad why his roommate got beat up by a bunch of girls."

"Shut up," Sebastian grumbled, completely ignoring Blaine's words as he spun his barstool around to stare at the group-and Rachel in particular, signature smirk in place as he leaned against the countertop. "Maybe I don't want to harass her, Anderson. Maybe I want to see if she's even wearing underwear underneath that little black number she's got on."

Blaine tried not to sputter as the beer flowing down his throat was nearly coughed up, the words sending a mental image that seemed to wake up his cock inside his jeans, but Rachel-last they knew, and once you're out of competition you're also out of show choir gossip-was engaged to the star quarterback and co-lead of their group.

"You're gay," Blaine reminded him instead, and Sebastian turned his gaze momentarily to stare at him in disbelief.

"Are you saying that if Rachel Berry was bent over a table saying 'fuck me, Blaine Anderson,' you'd pass?" Sebastian snorted, shaking his head. "'Gay' is irrelevant with an ass like hers."

"Jesus," Blaine groaned, shaking his head but he couldn't help but glance in the brunettes direction. She seemed to notice their staring, shooting Sebastian a glare and a small smile spared for Blaine, but Kurt took notice and sent a glare of his own. "Like I said, she's with her friends. You're better off leaving her be."

"Like hell I am," Sebastian argued, "I bet I can tell you exactly what she's wearing underneath that by the end of the night," he grinned, turning to holler for the bartender and ordering a pitcher of beer and six glasses. "Come on."

Blaine reluctantly followed, glasses in hand, and Sebastian dragged over two chairs before they reached their group.

"Go away," Kurt demanded before they even sat down, though Rachel stayed quiet on his side, smooshed between him and Tina.

"I would, but then I'd have to share all this beer with Blaine, and he's a lightweight," Sebastian said easily as he poured out glasses.

"What are you even doing here?" Tina accosted, though she took the glass of beer as Sebastian slid it across the table.

"This is a gay bar," Sebastian said with a raised eyebrow, sending another to Mercedes, their resident belter. "The more important question is what are you doing here? Surely not trying to get Gay-face laid, I would assume, since chicks are hardly the way to attract anyone's attention in here."

"Except yours," Kurt shot off, and Blaine hid his smirk behind his glass as Sebastian glared, clearly annoyed with the interruption.

"Finn broke up with me," Rachel offered, but her voice was completely off from what Blaine had expected. He was used to seeing her on stage, owning the crowd, loud and strong and confident. Now she just sounded weak, vulnerable, and he immediately tensed at the idea of Sebastian trying anything. "I decided I wasn't ready to get married at 17, and he broke up with me."

Even Sebastian didn't have anything to say to that, instead pushed a drink towards her that she took, greedily, downing half of it before she met Blaine's gaze.

"You're Blaine Anderson," she said, and he nodded in response. He shouldn't have been surprised that she knew of him, he knew of her after all, but he wasn't half as talented as she. "You're their lead vocalist. You're very good. Nearly gave me a run for my money," she admitted, her lips turning into a small smile.

He let out a low chuckle, a faint blush coloring his cheeks as he shook his head. "That is impossible," he assured her. "I don't think anyone in Ohio can beat you."

She made a small noise of contention, clearly deeming him harmless, and he smiled at her before Kurt brought everyone's attention back to himself. "Why are you two even talking to us?" He remarked, eyes narrowed mostly in Sebastian's direction. "You're both gay, and rumor has it you're with each other, and you're out of the running for National's. Shouldn't you be off harassing younger members of the Warblers?"

"I'm appalled at that accusation," Sebastian said in mock horror, placing a hand on his chest as if he had, indeed, been hurt. "Don't worry princess, it isn't you I'm after tonight," he finished with a sly smile in Rachel's direction, the pink blushing her cheeks and accentuating her dark eyes as she looked down at the beverage in hand.

"Gay," Kurt repeated, raising an eyebrow, and Blaine was going to volunteer that 'gay' was simpler for Sebastian, but he'd probably fuck anyone who he deemed attractive enough, before Sebastian cut him off.

"Maybe I'm into experimentation, wanted to bring someone with Blaine and I tonight," he winked, his focus entirely on Rachel until she was as red as a fire truck.

"You're in high school," Tina scoffed, "no one in high school has threesomes."

Sebastian snorted at that, rolling his eyes and waving his hand in the air as if it was something he did all the time. For all Blaine knew, he did.

"Wasn't inviting you," Sebastian remarked, but he stood up and drummed his fingers on the back of the chair he had been sitting on. "You, however," he said, singling out Rachel, "can come find us anytime, pretty girl."

That seemed to signal their departure, and Blaine awkwardly waved before following Sebastian, grabbing his wrist when they were far away enough to no longer be overheard. "What the fuck was that," he hissed, low near the other boys ear, and Sebastian just laughed in response as they retook their earlier positions at the bar.

"Just wait, killer," Sebastian promised. "By the end of the night, we'll see just how talented McKinley's star is."

Blaine was still apprehensive, but he couldn't deny that he was intrigued. The brunette held a certain fascination over him, over both of them, and try as Blaine might he found himself watching her as her group inevitably found themselves on the dance floor, grinding on one another with tipsy smiles on their faces.

What's more was that she was watching them. Sebastian had planted a seed in her mind, undoubtedly, and Blaine could see it growing in her mind.

But she needed a catalyst; there was no way she'd approach them sitting there with her friends all watching. If the two of them disappeared, she'd be sure to follow, and he murmured as much to Sebastian sitting beside him.

Kurt, who seemed to be her keeper of sorts, disappeared outside and Sebastian sensed his cue as he grabbed Blaine by the collar and dragged him towards the girls restroom-it was cleaner and far emptier and no one would stop them in there, they'd learned. And Blaine wasn't 100% sure she'd even follow, but he'd grown restless with want from watching her curves move on the dance floor, how the slight sheen of sweat coated her skin and curled the hair at her neck when she'd pulled it up in a ponytail.

So he put up no fight when Sebastian pushed him against the dirty wall and crashed his lips with his own, only tangled his fist in the fabric of Sebastian's polo to drag him closer.

Sebastian's hand was in the middle of unsnapping Blaine's jeans, rutting against the inside of Blaine's thigh as best he could when the door swung open in a flurry of dark hair, dark eyes and a black dress. Sebastian made no pause in his actions, though he pulled his mouth of off Blaine's neck to address her. "Hey, pretty girl," he said smoothly, as if his own dick wasn't hard and waiting inside his jeans, "glad you could make it."

He finished his statement by grasping the base of Blaine's cock, and if he hadn't been hard and running on lust he might have been embarrassed as Rachel's eyes zeroed in on the action.

"I shouldn't be here," she said quietly, but she made no effort to move, almost frozen in place.

"I say that every time," Blaine offered before choking back a groan as Sebastian's wrist snapped quickly, moving up and down across his shaft.

"But you always come running," Sebastian teased, hand digging into Blaine's waist as his tongue dragged along the column of his neck and before his eyes rolled back he saw the change in Rachel's expression.

She wanted it.

"We can stop if you start to feel uncomfortable," he offered kindly, even as his hand reached out for her and he shouldn't have been so nervous about rejection with Sebastian's thumb swiping over the head of his cock, but her hesitance made him nervous.

"Come on, pretty girl. Best way to get over a break up is with a cock in your mouth and buried inside your cunt," Sebastian murmured as he kneeled in front of Blaine, demonstrating far too well what he was saying as Blaine's hips jerked forward into his throat.

It seemed to propel her forward, though, and before he realized what was happening her tongue was halfway down his throat, her kiss eager and sloppy and hot as he tangled one hand in her hair, pulling her closer. Sebastian seemed entranced, mouth hanging open as he lazily ran his hand up and down Blaine's cock in an incredibly slow fashion.

He couldn't bring himself too care, his mind hazy as he focused on the softness of her lips, how her tongue tasted of beer and faintly of strawberries underneath, the realization that it was the remnants of her lip gloss roaring through him until he let out a sharp gasp and her teeth sunk into his lower lips, hard enough that he was almost positive she had drawn blood.

"Super hot," Sebastian muttered and she pulled away from Blaine to kneel next to Sebastian, kissing him as hungrily as she had Blaine.

He watched them, for a moment, until Sebastian's hands wandered to the hem of Rachel's dress and suddenly he was consumed with the raw need to follow the trail his hands were making with his tongue, quickly settling himself on the side of Rachel until she turned to look at him, eyes wide and pupils blown. He quickly closed the gap between them, kissing her just as harshly as before while Sebastian unzipped her dress, causing it to pool around her knees where she was kneeling.

Neither of them had done this before, either a threesome or hook up with a girl, but they seemed to know what to do regardless. Blaine let his hand knead at her breast, thumb swiping over her hardening nipple before taking it in his mouth and relishing in her small gasp. Granted, it could have been from the lanky fingers sliding inside her-and Sebastian had been right, there hadn't been a stitch of clothing underneath her dress, making their job even easier- but Blaine nicked at the skin on her breast and was sure her small moan was from his actions.

It was something half the Warblers had talked about in far too graphic detail, the infamous Rachel Berry wanton with lust, and had he the right mind he may have enjoyed the irony that the two gay guys were the ones to have her. But her small hand wrapped around his cock to continue what Sebastian had started and all reasonable thought left his mind.

"So hot," Sebastian murmured as her head fell to his shoulder, her breath coming in short gasps. "So tight and wet, fuck, you're so close aren't you baby girl," he asked, and she answered with a small moan before her eyes opened to connect with Blaine's.

"Not enough," she got out, licking her lips until they were shiny and pink and Blaine wanted to kiss them again but her words stalled him. "Need you," she groaned, squeezing the base of his cock to let him know exactly what she wanted, and Blaine wasted no time in catering to her wishes, her hands falling to Sebastian's thighs as Blaine lined himself up behind her.

She let out a lewd moan as he pushed inside her, covering his own low grunt completely as Sebastian worked his hand over his own cock in front of her, eyes dark as Blaine had ever seen them. "Pull her hair," he directed hoarsely, and Blaine did so willingly only to be rewarded with her cunt tightening around him, and Sebastian had been right-she was warm, tight and soaking wet-Blaine could slam himself inside her easily.

He watched as she bent her head until the tip of Sebastian's cock was covered with her lips, Blaine stilling buried inside her and letting her roll her hips back as he watched her slowly engulf him between pretty pink lips, Sebastian choking on his own groans as she hummed around him.

"Fuck," Blaine growled, yanking on her hair again and she only impaled herself on him further, his fingers pressing sharp indentations into her hips as he slammed into her again until she had to let Sebastian's cock fall from her mouth, nearly screaming as she came.

Blaine couldn't do anything but cum inside of her with a sharp cry of his own, Sebastian falling apart as soon as her mouth surrounded him once more, and all three nearly collapsed from the force of their collective orgasm. Rachel rested her face against Sebastian's thigh, licking away what drops of cum hadn't found their way down her throat, and Blaine rubbed her back slowly as they all came down.

"Thank you," she said quietly after a few moments, raising herself to her knees and pulling on her dress. Blaine was going to ask if she needed help cleaning up, but she didn't seem inclined to do so and the thought that she would sit in a car with her friends with his cum trailing down her thighs was more than enough to have him surging forward to kiss her, her squeal of surprised suppressed after a moment.

"You better go before Boy Wonder worries about us defiling you," Sebastian interrupted, helping Rachel off the floor while Blaine hoisted himself up as well. "But anytime you're game for round two," he winked, Rachel giggling quietly with a nod before he slapped her ass playfully and sent her through the door, leaning against it as she left.

"Still think it was a bust?" Blaine asked as he tried to fix his hair in the mirror, Sebastian rolling his eyes behind him.

"Definitely worth using a pass for. Though next time, let's get her somewhere without tiled flooring."

Blaine snorted, shaking his head as Sebastian slung his arm over Blaine's shoulders.

"And preferably when she can show us more of her vocal skills," he added with a grin before leading Blaine towards the car, mind racing with the possibilities and hope that Sebastian's cockiness wasn't unfounded, that there would be another time with all three of them.


End file.
